Anais Watterson
Anais Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Anais is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Watterson family. Despite being only four-years-old, she attends Elmore Junior High with her older brothers, Gumball and Darwin. Appearance Anais is a small, pink rabbit. She resembles her father, Richard, but she is much shorter in stature and has a more feminine appearance. Anais usually wears an orange dress with a white trim. She is one of the only Wattersons to wear footwear, along with Darwin and Granny Jojo. Personality Intelligence Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her family, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed by adults. She has been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems, such as the time she figured a way out of her flooded house, and the time she developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting her grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs. Even though Anais is four-years-old, she still attends Elmore Junior High because of her extremely high IQ; however, she is not in the same class as her brothers and instead goes to a junior kindergarten class located elsewhere in the school. Anais is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and her vast knowledge of the subject has actually saved her from being vaporized by an enormous robot. She is so smart that the only person smarter than her is Bobert. Maturity Anais can also be considered the most mature member of her family aside from her mother. She often takes care of her brothers in many ways, like helping them with their homework and making their breakfasts. Temper Anais has shown some signs of having her mother's fiery temper. When her brother accidentally lost her doll, she was extremely upset and demanding, threatening to tell their mother what had happened. On another occasion, after finally taking Granny Jojo's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them down she instead grew furious and kicked her suitcase out the window. Infantile tendencies Even though Anais' is very mature for her age, there are still some occasions where she reverts to childish behaviour. She is a huge fan of Daisy the Donkey, as evidenced by her Daisy plush toy and her extreme enthusiasm for the Daisy on Ice show. Relationships Gumball Gumball is Anais' older brother. He finds her very annoying, while she finds him foolish and dumb. Though she may seem to think poorly of him, she does have her moments when she admits she loves him or cares for him. In terms of maturity, she's the "older sister", but she does look up to him. Darwin Darwin is Anais' older, adopted fish brother. They seem to get along well and can be seen together at school many times. Anais possibly likes Darwin more than Gumball as seen in "TBA," since she got along better with him when she decided to act like a dumb person. Anais shows care for Darwin as well. Also they're always teaming up to do something important, whether it be stopping Gumball from using the Lucky Helmet or Anais doing Darwin's "Intellectual Test" to help him. Nicole As the mother of Anais, Nicole loves her youngest and only daughter. She is very protective of her and only wants her to be safe and happy. Nicole recognizes Anais's intelligence and often wants to solve puzzles with her, taking pictures of the finished piece as seen in "TBA." Although they enjoy spending time with one another, Anais usually gets frightened when Nicole becomes furious. Richard Richard cares about his daughter's well-being, going so far as to get a job for Anais despite his intense hatred of working as shown in "TBA." Appearances * Bold means character played a Major role * Italic means character played a secondary or minor role Season 1 #"The Enroll" #"The Reef Blower" #"The Antlered Peanut" #"The Bubble" #"The Donkey" Trivia * In "The Enroll" it is revealed that Anais helps Gumball and Darwin with their homework, and she also makes Gumball's and Darwin's breakfast every morning. Category:Wattersons Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Characters